


Coming Home

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season five, episode two. Justin comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Justin didn't have a lot of time to worry about Brian when he was in LA. He worked long hours in the studio, sketching until his hand started to tremble, and then he went out after that, drinking until it stopped. He missed Brian every day, but didn't dwell on it, and he really only worried about him when laying in bed at night. He'd imagine Brian at Babylon, doing his patented Kinney shuffle, getting drunk and not having anyone to take him home. Or in the backroom, his back to the bricks and some mediocre trick on his knees in front of him.

He worried that Brian wasn't eating enough, he worried that Brian wasn't sleeping enough, he worried that Brian wasn't getting good enough head.

He knew that Brian missed him. The times he didn't say it Justin could hear it in the words he used instead, or in the long spans of silence between sentences, and Justin knew that his being away was hard on Brian. But he always figured it was hard on Brian the way most things were hard on Brian. Irritations that didn't get dwelled on, but were instead ignored in favor of a bump, a boy and a double Jim Beam.

His thoughts were reinforced by the scene he walked in on when he slid open the loft door for the first time in months. He could hear the grunts and groans and smell the sweat and sex, and while he hadn't exactly imagined his homecoming to include a trick, he was relieved. It was so intrinsically *Brian* that it made Justin glad.

And when he padded up the steps and stood in the doorway, his face splitting into what he was sure was the dopiest grin he'd ever grinned, he knew everything was okay. Because Brian caught his eye and quirked his lips, bringing his hand down to smack the trick's ass before asking Justin how his flight was. Both of them were smiling like someone was pulling on strings attached to the corners of their mouths, and Justin couldn't help the nearly-giddy laugh that escaped him.

It was business as usual for Brian Kinney, and Justin loved it.

It was good to be home, even if his dream had been crushed and home wasn't sunny and warm and right on a beautiful beach. He revelled in the attention from Debbie and the guys, even if he did feel slightly bad about lying to them. And finally getting to be with Brian again was better than anything Justin could've dreamt up.

Justin felt happy, in that easy way that comes from having just had six of the best orgasms of his life, and from being in a place where he really felt at ease. He told Brian the truth about LA, that he'd loved everything about it, and the look on Brian's face went straight to Justin's core.

It was so open, and more vulnerable than Justin had ever seen it, and he'd seen it suffering from radiation treatments. Justin's chest constricted and his heart skipped beats.

He'd known that Brian was missing him, but he had grossly underestimated how much.

It hit him now, with Brian's eyes clear and honest, and Brian's admission that he hadn't thought Justin was coming home. Justin felt a pang of something dull and aching and he wanted to fold Brian up in his arms and make some flowery soap opera speech about always wanting to come home to him.

Instead he made a few short, light-hearted comments that he hoped conveyed the same message.

And then Brian slid open the empty drawer.

Brian had kept an empty drawer. Brian had been worried that Justin wasn't coming home, but he had still kept the drawer empty. 

Justin almost wanted to cry.

He wanted to fill that drawer with his things, fill the loft with his things, fill his time with being with Brian. He wanted to make all the months that he'd been away worth it.

He planted a soft kiss on Brian's mouth and asked when he could start moving in.


End file.
